un cuento de fantasia
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Te dejan a tus primos a cargo, se va la luz y para el colmo de males los niños son inquietos y quisquillosos. Que mejor solución que un cuento de fantasía…?
1. Chapter 1

**Un cuento de fantasía**

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo…cuando existían los dragones, los elfos y demás criaturas fantásticas. Hubo un reino llamado el santuario…-_

No, ese nombre no…-una voz chillona corto la narración-

Valeria, es una historia, deja de interrumpir-se quejo la que narraba-

Tía Tania…-la pequeña de nombre Valeria, hizo un puchero-

PRIMA, prima Tania…-la joven levanto el puño en señal de amenaza-entonces como quieres que se llame el reino?-pregunto un poco más relajada-

Que se llame…-la pequeña de ojos azules y cabello castaño, se puso a pensar-que se llame Étoile…-sonrió, ante el nombre-

Estrella?-la mayor, la miro con una ceja levantada-y ustedes que piensan?-pregunto a las otras niñas y niños-

Estrella está bien ti…digo prima-corrigió la pequeña más grande, de nombre Kin-

Por mi está bien, mientras haya guerra y emoción…-agrego un niño, de nombre Alex-

Bueno, bueno…-la joven suspiro resignada- entonces…

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo…cuando existían los dragones, los elfos y demás criaturas fantásticas. Hubo un reino llamado Étoile, gobernado por un elfo de la luna, llamado Shion, un rey que gobernaba con justicia y sabiduría…-_

Porque Shion?-la narración fue cortada, nuevamente-

Fernanda, la próxima interrupción…no cuento nada-amenazo a todos los niños, que en total eran 6 (3 niñas y 3 tres niños, de cinco a seis años)-

Pero…-

Diego…-su voz se torno molesta-

No digo, nada…-el pequeño callo y le sonrió-

Uf…por que habré tenido tanto primo?-prensó para sí, la joven- se callan que ahora viene la parte de los príncipes…-ante lo dicho la tres niñas se pusieron atentas-

_Hubo un reino llamado Étoile, gobernado por un elfo de la luna, llamado Shion, un rey que gobernaba con justicia y sabiduría. Su reinado lo compartía con su amada esposa, una elfa del sol, de nombre Yuzuriha…-_

Yuzuriha?-preguntaron en coro, tres niñas, provocando una venita saltona en la frente de la joven-

Si, Yuzuriha…-afirmo el nombre- espero el señor Shion, nunca se entere que leí los pergaminos de Jamir…-pensó con preocupación la joven, al recordar los nombres, que se había aprendido leyendo pergaminos de Jamir, acuario y otros de por ahí-me dejan continuar?-pregunto a su público, los cuales asintieron-bien…como decía…-

_Su reinado lo compartía con su amada esposa, una elfa del sol, de nombre Yuzuriha, con la cual tuvo dos bebés, los cuales nombraron como Atla y Mu…-_

Mu, como el señor que vino…?-pregunto, uno de los niños-

Si, como el señor que vino…-acepto, mientras frotaba sus manos, tratando así de controlar las ganas de matar a sus primos- Atena, si este es mi castigo por haber arruinado uno de tus vestidos…me disculpo…-pidió mentalmente-pero que regrese la luz o que sus padres lleguen… y sálvame de estos críos del demonio…-pidió mirando al techo de la casa-

No vas a continuar?-pregunto el más calladito del grupo-

Si, ya continúo…-Tania, se puso pensativa, pues no recordaba en donde se había quedo- donde me quede…?-pregunto a los niños que le miraron mal-

Y después por que te decimos, tía…ya hasta de estas quedando sin memoria…-susurro Valeria-

Que dices Valeria?-pregunto amenazante-

No, nada…que te quedaste en los príncipes Mu y Atla…-se apresuro a corregir-

Bueno…-

_Pero el destino es cruel e inesperado…pues el mismo día la reina "falleció"…-_

Pero…-

Con un demonio, cállense!-Tania, se paro y grito ya molesta por tanta interrupción-

No decíamos nada…-dijeron coro, con una sonrisa traviesa-

Como me gustaría estar en el santuario…-habló, antes de tomar asiento con cansancio, y atizar el fuego, de la chimenea que brindaba luz a la habitación, en la que se encontraban-

_La muerte de su amada esposa no era lo único con lo que tenía que enfrentar el rey. No, claro que no…el destino le tenía preparada una guerra…una guerra, que maquinaba una reina de la noche, una reina malvada, una reina que odiaba la felicidad…así como odiaba todo lo que terminaba en felices por siempre y esa reina se llamaba Tania…-_

Tania, como tú?!-preguntaron a coro-

Si, como yo…algún problema?-les pregunto a los pequeñines que negaron-bien, continuo entonces…-

_La reina malvada, toda la noche y el día se la pasaba maquinando como destruir el reino de Étoile, así como destruir sus alianzas con el reino de Soleil, de Atlantis, de Blue Graad, de los bosques y de más reinos aliados…_

_La reina de la noches, miraba con rabia como los niños que el rey había acogido como suyos crecían junto a sus verdaderos hijos, eso…eso la molestaba y la hacía querer vomitar, que sus maldad era grande…-_

Auch…que te pasa?!-pregunto molesta y adolorida la joven a la pequeña de nombre, Valeria-

Por mala…-le saco la lengua-

Es una historia…-se quejo- déjenme continuar…-

_El que cases tus "hijos" con las princesas del reino celeste, no significa que la guerra termine…-eran las palabras de la malvada bruja- tus hijos, tendrá problemas y discusiones, rencores y dolores…odios y traiciones…-su sonrisa malvada crecía y crecía, pues ella ya tenía su plan armado- el reino de Atlantis y el reino de Blue Graad, no son de confianza y el reino celeste, tampoco…la discordia, en una palabra y en una mente…-_

Que les va hacer a los hijos del rey Shion?-pregunto con temor la niña Kin-

Sí, que les vas a ser…?-pregunto Diego-

Ya verán, pues este cuento tendrá de todo…-afirmo la joven con una gran sonrisa-

_El tiempo paso, y los niños crecieron fuertes y sanos. El tiempo de que las bodas con sus prometidas iniciara, había llegado…_

_Padre…-llamo, la atención del gobernante un joven de cabellos azules, largos, y de unos hermosos ojos verdes-_

_Que pasa, Saga?- pregunto el rey, al ver que uno de sus hijos mayores, había sido el que lo llamó-_

_Padre, quería saber…-miro por un momento el suelo, buscando las palabras con las con que continuar-es cierto que debo casarme con una de las princesas del reino Celeste?-pregunto nervioso y a la vez ansioso por la respuesta-_

_Saga, hijo…-Shion, miro con compresión al pequeño, pues el aun recordaba cómo se sintió, el día que le anunciaron su casamiento con la elfa del sol, Yuzuriha-_

_Padre, yo no quiero casarme, no aun…tengo 18 florecimientos* y ni siquiera se…-callo al recordar, lo hablado con su hermano-ni siquiera se a que reino pertenezco…-esas palabras, sorprendieron al rey, así como le hizo sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho-_

_Saga, yo…-quiso hablar, pero el joven no se lo permitió-_

_Eres mi padre, no de sangre pero mi padre, al fin….eso lo que…-Saga, se acerco a una de las ventadas del pasillo, que daba al inmenso jardín y observo a los que siempre serían sus hermanos, jugar y reír entre ellos-nos acogiste bajo tu protección, cuando aun éramos pequeños…y nos cuidaste como tus hijos, pero eres un elfo y mi hermano y yo, no lo somos…somos, que…?-pregunto, mientras observaba sus manos y veía una hermosa flor nacer y convertirse en ave- y ahora quieres que me case con alguien que no conozco y no solo yo, sino que mi hermano…y no sé…-Saga, miro con temor su destino-_

_Saga, mi pequeño…-Shion, extendió su mano y la poso sobre su hombro, tratando de confortarlo-el que se casen, es una forma de fortalecer lazos y evitar las guerras pero si, no lo deseas hacer…es algo que no te puedo obligar…-suspiro con pesar, pues el había dado su palabra al comprometer a su hijo con una de las princesas del reino celeste, pero no se veía con el derecho de obligar a sus pequeños a cazarse, a pesar de que eso significara la guerra-_

_Pero, si eso evita una guerra…yo…-Saga, suspiro con pesar-padre, déjame salir y conocer los reinos aliados, así como los enemigos…déjame conocer el mundo, y cundo regrese te prometo que haré lo que me pidas, solo déjame conocerme…-pido, haciendo que el mayor lo mirara con sorpresa-_

_Saga, yo…-eso él no lo podía permitir, sabía que la muerte de uno de sus hijos, no solo significaba un gran dolor para él…la muerte de uno de los que había criado como hijos significaba que el reino padre de ellos, le declararían la guerra… no solo a él, si no a los de la alianza y es que él no solo los había acogido por que si, él los había acogido por que era el rey de todos los reyes. El rey de reyes y eso significaba, que debía proteger a los futuros reyes de los demás reinos. Es por eso que tenía a todos bajo su cargo, bajo su cuidado y ahora ellos eran sus hijos…pero, no podía negarle eso a Saga y eso lo sabía…-puedes ir…-la cara del príncipe Saga, se lleno de emoción-pero no iras solo…-esas palabras le quitaron la sonrisa al príncipe-_

_No, claro que no…yo iré con él-la voz de un tercer personaje, llamo la atención del rey y príncipe-_

_Kanon, no se debe escuchar conversaciones ajenas…-reprendió un castaño de ojos azules, al de cabello largo y azul, de ojos verdes-_

_Eso es lo que digo…-Shion, suspiro al ver a dos más de sus hijos-que hace aquí?-pregunto, a lo que los interrogados, se hicieron los locos-Kanon, Aioros, les hice una pregunta…-su voz sonó autoritaria-_

_Pues…-Aioros, fue interrumpido por el coro de voces-_

_Padre!-un grupo de siete niños de 10 años, llegaron corriendo de improvisto-_

_Los matare!-un joven de 13 años de cabellos azules cortos, venia corriendo tras ellos-_

_Ángelo, déjalos en paz…-dos jóvenes de la misma edad del anterior, venían tras él, uno de cabellos largos celeste y ojos del mismo color, y el otro de cabellos cortos de un negro verdoso y ojos del mismo color-_

_Ahora que hicieron?-pegunto a los niños, que se escondían tras él, los gemelos y Aioros-_

_Nada…-sonrieron con inocencia-_

_Les enseñare a no hacerme pasar vergüenzas…-Ángelo, que ahora era sostenido por los dos jóvenes de su misma edad, amenazaba con el puño en alto-_

_Por favor, Ángelo…-pidió, Shion, a lo que el joven bufo molesto, pero se tranquilizo-_

_Padre…-Saga, llamo su atención-_

_Luego, saga, luego…-expreso con cansancio al ver cómo, Ángelo y los menores peleaban por medio de señas-dejaron de entrenar por venir aquí?-pregunto con los brazos cruzados, al ver entrar al encargado de su enseñanza –_

_Señor, se me escaparon…-hizo una leve inclinación ante el rey-_

_Entiendo, Docko-Shion, les dirigió una mirada asesina a sus hijos-yo me encargo de ellos…-con esas palabras, el maestro se retiro y los jóvenes pasaron saliva-_

Tania, porque los nombres de los príncipes y los demás personajes, son de los señores que vinieron?-pregunto Alex-

Porque si…-contesto molesta, pues le habían cortado la inspiración-

Pero, por que, por que sí?-pregunto Anthony-

Porque, son los únicos nombres que se me, además es una historia…quieren que la continúe, si o no?-pregunto ya molesta-

Si!-contestaron a coro los seis niños-

Bien, ahora cállense!-con eso la joven, puso a trabajar su mente-

…

**Hola! A todas, de nuevo por aquí con un nuevo fic…si, ya se soy una irresponsable, que anda de fic en fic y nada que termino los que ya tengo, pero…no es mi culpa!, es de esta imaginación mugrosa, que no me colabora con las demás, al contrario me hace crear otra y ya como verán…**

**Agradezco, su compresión, su lectura y más…besos y gracias por leer!**

**Sobre todo a ti, linda danabel, que siempre me andas pidiendo que suba los fics, besos y gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**La muerte de un príncipe, inicio de la discordia**

Tani, porque tuvimos que venir a la cocina?-pregunto uno de los pequeños-

Nadie les dijo, que vinieran…-les gruño, la lince, pues se quemo el dedo con la vela-

Sí, pero nos da miedo quedarnos solitos-Valeria, se apego más a Kin-

Maldición, en mal momento se vino a ir la luz- se quejo nuevamente la amazona, al golpearse el pie con la mesa- te odio!-grito-

Mejor volvamos a la sala…-pidió Diego, con un leve temor-

No, tengo hambre- expreso, mientras llegaba a la refrigeradora -llegamos!, haber…-comenzó a buscar- fruta, verdura, fruta y mas fruta…-acerco la vela un poco más-nada…uf, vayamos a la cocina y preparemos algo…-

Pero…-Alex, miro con temor, la obscuridad que se extendía-

Ay, por favor, ya les dije que no hay nada malo…-la lince, tomo la delantera-a menos que un espectro venga a molestar no hay peligro-pensó para sí-

Tani, como seguía el cuento…-Fernanda, que iba cogida de una parte del abrigo de Tania, hablo-

Siéntense y les cuento-pidió, a los que los niños dudaron, pero al ver a la joven poner la vela en el centro de la mesa, obedecieron-bien…-Tania, puso a funcionar la cocina y puso una olla con leche-hasta que este…les contare lo que sigue…-los seis niños pusieron completa atención a la mayor-

_Hija, mía…-una voz chillona, se oyó por todo el lugar-_

_Madre…-una joven de cabellos negros y naranjas, llego ante el llamado-_

_Necesito que hagas algo por mí-hablo la bruja, mientras observaba en su bola de cristal a los príncipes más pequeños-_

_Que desea que haga, Madre?- la joven, con ojos tristes pregunto-_

_Ve al reino de Étoile, y asesina al príncipe…-ordeno, a lo que la joven, miro con espanto a la bruja-con la muerte de un príncipe y sin asesino conocido, una gran discordia se sembrara en Étoile-sonrió, ante su maléfico pensar-_

_Pero madre…-la joven se arrodillo frente a la bruja malvada-no soy capaz de hacer algo así…-un golpe se escucho en medio del lugar, mientras la joven caía-_

_Como te atreves a desobedecerme…?!-Grito molesta-tú deberías obedecerme en todo!-le volvió a gritar-yo te recogí, cuando te abandonaron, cundo tus padres te tiraron como cualquier cosa…-hablo con malicia en su voz- y así me pagas?-pregunto, asiéndose la víctima- con desobediencia? …tal vez nunca debí acogerte…- mientras le decía eso, su mirada era de desprecio y molestia- schatten!-grito, y un ser del que solo se podía ver sus ojos rojos, apareció en el lugar- quiero que vayas y asesines al príncipe heredero…Atla- ordeno al ser, a lo que este desapareció al instante- una sombra, que nadie ve y nadie puede sentir, será mucho mejor para este trabajo…-hablo, mientras sus ojos plomos, se llenaban de molestia al ver a los príncipes de Étoile- Étoile, Soleil, Forêt y Blue Graad serán los primeros en perder a los príncipes…-_

Se derrama!- gritaron a coro los pequeños, sacando de su inspiración a la joven-

Qué, que?-pregunto un tanto desorientada-

La leche!-gritaron nuevamente-

Con un…-Tania, se apresuro a apagar el fuego- bueno, ya luego limpiamos este desastre…-dijo a lo que los niños, solo la miraron-bueno, bueno…preparemos la leche con cocoa y vayamos a la sala, que hace frio…-cambio de tema, a lo que los niños obedecieron e hicieron lo que la mayor les pedía-

Parece que va a llover…-Tania, miro el cielo, por la gran ventana de la sala, que se comenzaba a nublar- lo que me faltaba…-pensó-que sus padres me dejen todo la santa noche con ustedes…-susurro molesta-niños, que…-un tremendo estruendo la hizo callar, se dio inicio a la tormenta-

Ah!-gritaron lo pequeños, haciendo que la mayor pegara un salto de susto-

Qué demonios…!-iba a comenzar a llamar la atención, cuando se fijo en las caritas, visibles por la luz de la chimenea, que estaban llorosas y asuntadas-yo…-si, verlos así le había tocado una fibra a su corazón- tranquilos no pasa nada, mejor continuamos con el cuento…-hablo con voz amable, a lo que los pequeños se acomodaron en el colchón, que Tania, muy "amable" había llevado a la sala-

_La schatten, se movía veloz. Pasando los reino de Blue Graad, luego el de Forêt y por último el de Soleil…llagando al de Étoile. La luna ya alumbraba al reino de sus hijos, cuando la Schatten, llego al palacio. Burlo a los guardias, arqueros, que eran los mejores del ejercito de Étoile…_

_Un grito, un dolor profundo…el príncipe Atla, había sido asesinado…-_

Como nadie se dio cuenta?-pregunto Anthony-

No, un Schatten, es una sombra que puede moverse de un lugar a otro a una velocidad increíble y lo peor es que nadie lo puede ver…-explico la joven a los niños-

Pero los elfos…-Alex, miro con duda a su prima-

No, ni siquiera los elfos lo pueden detectar…-contesto a la media pregunta del pequeño-ahora déjenme continuar-pidió a lo que los niños obedecieron-

_El grito del príncipe Mu, fue lo que alerto a los habitantes del castillo. Pero, era demasiado tarde… la estrella que representaba la vida de Atla, se había extinguido…-_

_Padre…-al ver a su progenitor, el pequeño de 10 florecimientos, se refugió en sus brazos, encontrando protección y seguridad en ellos-Atla…-sollozo, a lo que el mayor, lo aparto un poco y pudo ver en las ropas de su hijo sangre…sangre que no provenía de él, ni de su hijo…esa sangre que manchaba sus ropas solo significaba una cosa-_

_Atla…-el rey, se aparto de su pequeño hijo y corrió en dirección a la habitación de su otro pequeño, encontrándose con que…el cuerpo de Atla, tenía una herida en el corazón-hijo…-susurro antes de dejarse caer junto a su lecho y dejar salir todo el dolor que sentía-_

_Pronto comenzaron a llegar, los demás príncipes y los que cerca a las habitaciones de los príncipes y rey, dormitaban, encontrándose con la desgarradora imagen…-_

_Quien fue?-fue la pregunta que rondaba por la cabeza de todos- quien se atrevería a matar al príncipe heredero de Étoile?-muchos, con sus miradas buscaban algún indicio, que el asesino dejase y así poder dar con él…pero por más que buscaron nada encontraron. _

_Kanon, fue uno de los últimos en llegar junto al pequeño Mu, el cual derramaba lagrimas de susto, confusión y dolor. Los ojos de los presentes se posaron en los recién llegados…fijándose en el pequeño, que sin más corrió a lado de su padre y fallecido hermano. Hijos de nombre se acercaron, a llorar la muerte de su hermano y acompañaron en su dolor a padre e hijo… _

_Las estrellas y la luna, reclamaron el cuerpo del príncipe, muerto…en un grupo de pequeñas luces, el cuerpo del pequeño Atla, regreso junto a su protectora la luna…_

Que triste…-Valeria, Fernanda y Kin, se pusieron a llorar, para martirio de la narradora-

No, no lloren…-Tania, se golpeo mentalmente- es solo un cuento…-trato de calmarlas, pero para sus mala suerte los otros tres pequeñines las acompañaron en su llanto-noooo!-casi grito al ver a los seis niños llorar-es solo un cuento…-no sabía que mas decir para parar su llanto-porque a mí?!- Tania, estaba al borde de las lágrimas-si, se callan les cuento la otra parte del cuento, siiii?-pidió como último recurso, al no saber como más callar a los pequeños-

No más muertes?-pregunto Kin, calmándose de golpe-

Si, ya no habrá muertes…-acepto la castaña mayor- claro, si mi mente no lo quiere…-pensó para sí-

Bueno…-aceptaron los niños-

Gracias…-Tania, miro al "cielo" con una sonrisa de gratitud-

Pregunta?-Diego, levanto la mano-

Habla…-autorizo la mayor, para que el niño continuara-

Porque el príncipe Mu sangro, sí Atla fue al que hirieron?-pregunto pensativo-

Porque…?, porque…-una gotita, bajo por la cien de la joven- porque me copie la idea de hellboy- pensó, antes de sonreír y contestar- porque ambos eran gemelos y estaban conectados, si a uno le pasa algo, el otro lo siente…-explico sabiamente-

Eso me suena a hellboy…-Alex, la miro con suspicacia- pero si la princesa elfa moría, el príncipe elfo también lo hacía y en este caso no pasó…-

Bueno si, me copie de Hellboy, pero le cambie eso…así que se callan y ya, además es mi cuento y yo lo hago como se me pega la gana-hablo molesta por haber sido atrapado por niños de seis años-y que comerán los niños de ahora?- se pregunto-continuo sí o no?-pregunto molesta todavía-

Si-contestaron con una sonrisa de felicidad-

Para mí que estos críos, solo fingieron llorar…-Tania, levanto una ceja ante ese pensamiento-el capitulo se llama…**"un culpable, inocente…"**

**Florecimientos: esta es una forma de decir, que uso en este fic, para referirme a los años que tiene cada uno de los personajes, pues se me hace muy mono decirlo de esa manera, así como es mi única forma de decir años cumplidos o pasados para un elfo o criatura mágica, pues estos tienen relación con la naturaleza, ya que los años me suena a humanos y no a criaturas mágicas y eso…espero su compresión!**

**Schatten: sombra en alemán**

**Soleil: sol en francés **

**Étoile: estrella en francés**

**Forêt: bosque en francés**

**Hola! **

**Sí, mi imaginación me colaboro e hice el capitulo dos de este raro fic…agradezco a todas la lectoras de este fic, así como a las que me dejaron reviews con su opinión y su apoyo…Jabed , TsukihimePrincess, Asalea19, gracias por su apoyo!**

**Asalea19: muchas gracias por tu opinión, así como tú interés por mis otros fics, pero como verás mi imaginación no quiere colaborar, al contrario la muy loca me hace escribir fics diferentes…y no me queda más que seguirle el juego (¿?) **

**Besos y gracias!**

**TsukihimePrincess: si, Tania, es media loca y tienes razón que hace ella, que no está en el santuario?, pues esa pregunta no tiene respuesta…Jajaja…mentira, lo que pasa es que ella es un oc, que anda de acá y allá sin rumbo fijo, y así doy vida a varios fics…Jajaja…además de que estoy segura, que si ella se la pasará siempre en el santuario, muchos caballeros ya se hubiesen suicidado o se hubiesen unido para matarla y que nadie se entere…Jajaja…**

**Besos y gracias por leer!**

**Jabed: Jajaja…tienes razón, Tania es una enojona y si, le grita a quien se deja… porque a los dorados, les besa el piso por donde andan, claro a excepción de Shura y Milo…Jajaja…con respecto a lo de Shion y Yuzuriha, pues es una pareja que me gusta mucho y respeto que a ti no, pero ya ves una se deja ganar por sus gustos…**

**Y si, la reina mala, como ves ya hizo maldades, tanto así que trauma a sus primos…Jajaja…**

**Besos y gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un culpable inocente**

Las ocho…-Tania, miro el reloj de la pared, que era visible gracias al fuego de la chimenea- hasta las siete, te lo prometo…-imito la voz de su tía-claro y como soy una idiota…-refunfuño-

Que tanto hablas…?-Diego, al igual que los demás niños la miraban asustados-

Nada…-se acomodo en el sillón y se cubría con unas mantas, pues el frio que traía la tormenta, ya le estaba afectando-

Vas a seguir sí o no…-Valeria, le miro con los brazos cruzados-

Cría cuervos para que grandes te saquen los ojos…-dijo Tania- haber…mmmm…donde me quede?-

La muerte de príncipe!-gritaron a coro los niños-

Ay, mejor péguenme…-se quejo por el grito-empecemos entonces…-los seis niños se acomodaron, para escuchar el cuento-

_Eres la última de tu raza y por capricho de mi madre, te marchitas en este lugar, encerrada y encadenada, no basta con robarte tu libertad, no te someten como un animal vestía cualquiera…-hablaba, la joven de cabellos negros y naranjas, mientras acariciaba el cuello de una Dragón, negra de ojos rojos- Behemot, se llamó tu raza y así gloriosa era que nuestro creador jugaba con ustedes…temibles y respetados, nadie osaba tocarlos, por temor a ustedes y el creador pero…todo acabo, acabo por la ambición de la razas…-sus ojos se aguaron ante esos recuerdos-_

_Tu corazón grande, es mi linda princesa, no lo aflijas con mis penas…-hablo la dragona, en una voz suave y maternal-_

_Como podría no hacerlo, si sufres desde hace mucho…-sus mirada azul, recorrieron las cadenas que apresaban las alas y patas de la dragona-_

_Ada, no te marchites con la obscuridad de este reino, aléjate mientras aun puedes…-_

_Como hacerlo y dejarte, no podría a demás de mi madre y los sirvientes de ella, no tengo nada más que tú compañía- la joven se abrazo del cuello de la dragona-_

_Ada!-resonó la voz de la reina de übel, por todo el lugar, haciendo que la joven se limpiara las lágrimas y corriera a atender su llamado-_

_Volveré más tarde…-fueron sus palabras de despedida-_

Behemot?-Alex, corto la narración para desesperación de la castaña mayor- ese nombre me suena…-

Behemot, el ser que se describe en la biblia en el libro de Job, capitulo 40, versículo del 15 al 34-hablo Fernanda, para molestia de Tania, que esperaba que ese dato no lo supiera, pero no al parecer lo mocosos sabían más de lo que ella pensaba-también describe al Leviatán…-agrego-

Pero no dice que un Behemot, se un dragón…-dijo Diego, haciendo que una venita saltona, se presente en la frente de la castaña-

Cállense!-alzo la voz desesperada por tanto palabrerío-no, no dice que sea un dragón, pero en mi historia si, así que se callan!-le miro molesta-

Bueno, no más no digas que es dragón-Valeria, le sonrió inocente, al ver las ganas de matarlos en los ojos de su prima-

_La muerte del príncipe heredero de Étoile, se anuncio por todo el reino, reinos aliados y allegados. Pronto se vio a distintas mensajeros llegar al reino. Mensajeros, que traían palabras de condolencia y apoyo de los reyes para el rey de Étoile. Los días pasaban, pero no así los murmullos, que apuntaban a uno de los príncipes como el culpable de la muerte._

_Uno de los sirvientes, de los príncipes, empezó y luego el rumor se distribuyo. Kanon, ese nombre, se repitió una, dos y otros veces más. Él fue, sus prendas manchadas de sangre lo delataban. Los rumores, habían sido escuchados por el rey y los demás príncipes, que se negaban a creerlo pero…siempre hay una semilla de discordia, discordia que cierta reina se encargaría de alimentar._

Quiero ir al baño…-Anthony, paro la narración-

Ve…-dijo sin más la castaña-

Tengo miedo…-contesto, para molestia de la mayor-

Hay dios, ya les dije que no hay nada…-Tania, se froto las sienes buscando calmarse-

Pero…-Anthony, se movía de forma graciosa, tratando de no orinarse de esa manera-

Ya, ya vamos…-Tania, se puso en marcha con el pequeño- y ustedes?-pregunto a los demás, que venían tras ella y su sobrino más chico-

También queremos ir…-se excusaron-

Demonios…-susurro, Tania, mientras seguía su camino-

Hasta que por fin…-expreso con cansancio, mientras se sentaba en el sillón- y los niños se acomodaban en el colchón-

Continua…-alentaron los pequeños-

Bueno, haber…-la castaña, se puso a buscar el recuerdo de donde se había quedado, si…sin duda estaba padeciendo Alzheimer-

_Los rumores, podrían pasar como si no pasara nada para cualquiera, hasta incluso para el rey y demás príncipes, pero no para él. Claro, que no él, era el que soportaba las miradas de odio, temor y los rumores. Él, era el blanco de todo aquello. Kanon, poco a poco fue sumiéndose en la soledad y la obscuridad, que poco a poco lo empezaron a consumir._

_No salía, de su habitación. Leía todo lo que en la biblioteca del catillo estaba. Practicaba hasta en cansancio el uso de sus poderes…_

_Kanon…-la paternal voz, de Shion, resonó por toda la habitación, que antaño era viva y ahora no era más que un lugar obscuro y sin luz-Kanon…-volvió a llamar al no tener respuesta-_

_Padre…-una voz ronca, se escucho en medio de la obscuridad, mientras una figura surgía de esta- _

_Kanon, mi niño que…-Shion, cayó al contemplarlo, lo que antaño era un joven alegre, ahora era un ser sin vida…su mirada verdosa y brillosa, obscura y opaca era ahora, su rostro aniñado aun, ahora no era más que una muestra de lo mal que vivía-Kanon, hijo…-_

_Hijo, no…Shion, hijo no…-susurro, mientras se giraba- déjame en paz, Padre…-termino de decir para sumergirse de nuevo en la obscuridad, deteniendo con sus palabras y actuar el andar de Shion, que había intentado acercársele- _

No es justo…-se quejo Kin- el no lo asesino, porque lo culpan…-

Porque así es la gente, no te conoce pero te critica…-expreso Tania, ensimismada-

Pero porque creen que él es el asesino, sin no fue él si no la Schatten?-preguntó Fernanda, mientras jalaban una almohada-

Porque así es, siempre buscamos algún culpable, sin importarnos si es o no, al que culpamos, dañando así a la persona…-contesto de la misma manera- y a veces, nos damos de justicieros y herimos a la persona, que no debe ser dañada-

Tany…-Fernanda, se acerco a la mayor, pues esta parecía en otra parte-

Ah, qué pasa?-pregunto, al darse cuenta de que había estado pérdida en sus pensamientos-

Nosotros te queremos aun que seas rara y nunca nos gusto, como te decía la abuela…-expresó, Anthony, mientras se acercaba a abrazar a la amazona-

Cierto…-así lo seis niños abrazaron a la mayor, que se había sorprendido por el acto-

Tal vez de todo lo que estaba pasando esa noche, lo mejor era saber que sus primos, pequeños, no eran como los demás que tenía

No me gusta que me abracen…-bufo, la lince pero para su "molestia" los niños la siguieron abrazando- si no dejan de hacer eso, no les cuento que sigue…-amenazó a lo que los niños se separaron-ja!, jamás me quitaran mi faceta de mala…ni siquiera con un abrazo -pensó para sí-


End file.
